NonnyxOona A Guppy Love Story
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: All guppies under the sea are taken, besides two guppies Oona and Nonny. Will they ever find someone or end up together?
1. Chapter 1: Nonny

Love was in the air in the city of Bubble Tucky, exept for two guppies who could not find their golden hearts, there names were Nonny and Oona. Nonny and Oona were sitting on two different logs all alone. Gil saw Nonny depressed on the log all by himself, "Why aren't you out playing with your girlfriend?"

Nonny sighed, "I don't have one. I wish I did but I don't"

"That is a sad, sad story," Gil replied, "There could be someone out there Nonny."

"I don't know Gil," Nonny said, "I'm lonely, I didn't really think I needed love but I do."

"Nonny," Gil said, "Did you know Deema has a big sister who works at a construction sight, only a couple years older than you, wanna try her out?"

"Is she pretty?" Nonny asked.

"Gorgeoas!" Gil replied, "You would think she came from heaven."

"Maybe she's nice," Nonny said.

"Just Maybe!" Gil exclaimed, "What do ya say, buddy? Us? go out to meet her?"

"Yeah," Nonny said, "I'm sure we can."

Gil smiled at Nonny as he got up from the log, "I promise, you have someone out there."


	2. Chapter 2: Oona

"Uh," Oona complained, "I want to play and have fun but I don't have anyone to do it with."

"Hey Oona," Molly said, "Are you still down because you haven't found him yet?"

"Uh Molly," she said, "I uh- have a crush on Nonny."

"Nonny?" Molly asked, "Nonny is kinda mentally unstable, Oona. He's having anti depression therapy because he's torn up about not having his golden heart."

"I know," Oona said, "He's not alone."

Oona starts to cry as her friends comfort her.

Sweetheart let out a "rawf" then licked Oona.

"Oh Sweetheart!" she said grasping her Rotweiler dog, "I wish I had a golden heart."

Sweetheart licked Oona again.

"I'm alone." Oona said, "Forever."

"No your not, sweetie," Deema replied, "You'll find someone."

"Thanks Deema," Oona said, "That's a really nice thought, but no one in the ocean wants a girl like me."

"Are you sure about that?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Oona replied.

"I think she needs some private time, Molly." Deema said, "Let's go."

They both swim away.


	3. Chapter 3: At the construction site

What do you think Nonny?" Gil asked.

Nonny started to blush, "She is beautiful!"

"Nonny," Gil said, "You want me to go do it for you, It's kinda dirty out there."

"Thanks, Gil." Nonny said with one of his rare smiles.

"No problem," GIl replied.

Gil swims up to Deema's sister, "Ewww! Who are you, you low life!" she said.

"Oh hi," he said, "I'm Gil, Deema's friend."

"And I am Angelina,"" she said, "embarrassed to have Deema as a sister."

"I have a friend Nonny, who wants to go out with you."

"I'M TAKEN!" Angelina exclaimed, "WHERE IS THE PUNK?"

GIl points, "Over there, why?"

"C'mon baby!" Angelina yelled. Piff came out of the dirty cave, "I know them!" he said, "Pathetic and (growls) Gil!"

"Oh no!" Nonny said, "Gil you never told me she was a jerk!"

"I didn't know Nonny!" Gil yelled

"Please know it before you do it!" Nonny yelled back.

"Okay," Gil responded.

Piff attacked Nonny, "Gil! Help!"

"Don't worry, Nonny." Gil replied, "I'll get help!"

His friend was desperate to get up but he was pinned. Nonny had passed out through the roughness.


	4. Chapter 4: An act of a golden heart

"Guys," Gil said, "Nonny is being attacked by Piff!"

"How did that happen, Gil?" asked Goby.

"He was at a construction site!" Gil said, "Flirting on Deema's sister."

"mY SISTER?" Deema asked, "Gil, she's vicious! What were you thinking?"

"uh," Gil stuttered, "Wasn't she single?"

"Was!" Deema said, "Until she started to date Piff!"

"Oh," GIl said, "I hurt my friend when all I wanted to do was help!"

"It's okay, Gilly," Molly said, "It will just be hard to find it."

"I know," Gil said.

"Show us Gilly!" Molly said.

"I sure will." Gil said.

GIl lead the guppies over to a construction site to only see Nonny laying on the ground, not breathing. Oona looked at her orange haired friend and began to cry, "NONNY! NONNY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU NONNY!" Oona kissed him on the lips, "Nonny, I love you."

Nonny popped back to life, "Oona, I never knew you felt that way, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Nonny," she said, "I was scared you wouldn't except it."

He hugged Oona, "Of course I would, I always felt the same way about you, can we kiss again?"

"Sure," Oona said, grasping him in for a long romantic kiss.

"Awww!" Deema said, "You see Oona I told you you would find someone."

"You were right, Deema." Oona replied smiling at her new golden heart.


End file.
